


I will make you mine

by mrKey



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Actor and his Agent, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, a little OOC maybe, but hey it's AU dont be too harsh, something between 50s and 60s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: коротенькая история об актёре в поисках работы и агента.





	I will make you mine

\- Чарли? - молодой мужчина сощёлкнул с сигареты в пальцах пепел в пепельницу, не отрываясь от рассматривания содержимого папки перед собой. - Чарли Лучиано? Экзотично, но в меру. Немного нагло, неплохо.  
Он что-то проговорил одними губами и затянулся. Чарли выдохнул и расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке. День выдался безумно жарким и вентилятор, гонявший воздух по широкому кабинету положение не улучшал. Как и распахнутые окна, в которых трепыхались тонкие занавески. Даже странно, ведь помещение было поразительно просторным, учитывая, что его хозяин выглядел молодо. Моложе самого Чарли. Он задавался вопросом: как этот парень умудрился стать агентом к своим годам и, судя по всему, не бедствующим?  
\- Ты родился здесь? - мужчина поднял, наконец, на него взгляд и какое-то едва ощутимое понимание настигло Чарли. Почему-то, задавать вопрос, как этот парень всего добился к своему возрасту расхотелось. Что-то было в его взгляде и выражении лица, какая-то цепкость и уверенность.  
\- Да, родился здесь. - Чарли сел на стуле поудобнее. - Мистер Лански...  
Парень как раз опять поднёс сигарету к губами и, при последних словах Лучиано, выставил перед собой ладони, прерывая его.  
\- Нет-нет, давай без этих «мистеров», просто Майер.  
\- Хорошо. Так вот... Ты готов взяться за меня?  
Губы агента растянулись в широкой улыбке, открывающей зубы, что выглядело немного угрожающе. Даже не немного.  
\- Знаешь, в конечном счёте мы ведь нужны друг другу одинаково. - Майер затушил сигарету и аккуратно закрыл папку. -Мне пока вполне достаточно «ломовых лошадей», я бы не прочь заняться кем-то широкопрофильным.  
Лучиано выругался про себя, стараясь не показать виду, как ему неловко. В списке его работ была пара фильмов неплохих режиссеров, где он не играл главные роли, но всё же, не стоял последним в титрах. Но это были далеко не самые успешные проекты ни для него ни для этих режиссеров. Но обычно, все видят знакомую фамилию и считают, что к ним попал кто-то действительно стоящий...  
\- Ты чего занервничал? - Майер сцепил руки в замок перед собой на столе.  
\- Просто, здесь жарко. - Чарли поёрзал на стуле, стараясь принять как можно более непринуждённую позу.  
\- Угу, центр города в такую погоду просто вскипает. - согласился агент, хоть по нему не было заметно, что он изнывает от жары. Разве что подвернутые до локтей рукава сливочно-белой рубашки и слегка расслабленный узел галстука. На спинке его стула Лучиано заметил дорогой пиджак - он вообще очень внимательно относился к дорогой и красивой одежде. Этот пиджак точно был пошит на заказ в ателье.  
\- Ну что ж, Чарльз. Ты мне нравишься. - мягко начал Майер. - Я устрою тебя на парочку проб на неделе, идёт? Только не опаздывай и не пропускай.  
Он достал записную книжку и пролистал несколько страниц постукивая по губам карандашом в своих пальцах.  
\- Так-так-так. Оставишь мне свой контактный номер телефона? У тебя ведь есть телефон?  
\- Конечно. - улыбнулся Чарли и записал свой номер вместе с адресом на маленькой бумажке для записей.  
Майер взял листок и прикрепил его скрепкой к страничке в записной книжке. Лучиано заметил, что скрепок на страницах по меньшей мере дюжина.  
\- Нижний Ист-Сайд? - вдруг спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Чарли.  
\- Да. - пожал плечами тот.  
\- Я там вырос. - снова улыбнулся Лански, но совсем не так угрожающе. Напротив, неожиданно тепло и смущенно.  
\- Я тоже.  
Майер немного изменился в лице.  
\- Ты? Парень по фамилии Лучиано? Серьёзно? - он закрыл книжку и заинтересованно уставился на собеседника.  
Но Чарли совсем не хотелось вытаскивать на свет историю своего детства и уж точно не перед малознакомым человеком. Ему не хотелось рассказывать о том, что родители всеми силами пытались не воспитывать Чарли в соответствии с традициями их родины. Настолько сильно, что выбрали наименее подходящий для итальянской семьи квартал в районе эмигрантов, а именно — еврейский. Что рос Чарли в несколько стрессовой обстановке и очень поздно начал понимать, почему. А дети ведь жестоки по своей натуре...  
\- Да, абсолютно серьёзно. - терпеливо кивнул Чарли и прищурился.  
Лански понимающе улыбнулся и развел руками, намекая на завершение беседы.  
\- Что ж. Чарли, я обязательно свяжусь с тобой, когда уточню дни и явки на пробы, так? - агент вышел из-за стола и Лучиано только сейчас понял, что он несколько выше него. Существенно выше, но Майера ни коим образом не стеснял этот факт, он держался с каким-то особым достоинством и даже шармом. Он проводил его до дверей в свой кабинет и похлопал по плечу.  
\- Я, знаю, ты американец. Но я никогда не испытывал каких-то предубеждений насчет итальянцев. - спокойно сказал он.  
\- Как ты верно заметил, я американец. Как и все мы. - сухо отозвался Чарли. - Я буду ждать звонка.  
Майер издал смешок и открыл дверь. Проследив взглядом, как его посетитель удаляется через просторную приёмную, мимо парочки столов секретарей, Лански нехотя отметил как хорошо сложен его новый клиент. Он хотел сказать тому, что вдобавок к имени с лёгким налётом Италии, Чарли унаследовал от родителей удачные черты лица. Самые выигрышные для его происхождения - в нём не было излишней средиземноморской темноты. Оттенок глаз, хоть и был карим, но дополнялся густой зеленцой, волосы не были чёрными, но были достаточно тёмными, чтоб подчеркивать выразительные брови и тронутую благородным загаром кожу. Таким "загаром", который можно только унаследовать, а не получить, жарясь под солнцем. Для Майера было в порядке вещей, замечать плюсы внешности и фигуры, но не все актёры мужского пола спокойно относились к этому. И, судя по напускной сдержанности этого парня, он точно не воспринял бы это положительно. К тому же, Майер не был уверен, где кончился его "профессиональный" взгляд и начался "личный".

***  
У Лански была система, по которой он начинал работать с каждым клиентом, этакая простенькая штука, помогающая отсеивать лишний «материал». И, чего греха таить, ему было крайне интересно, как поведёт себя в таких условиях этот мужчина.  
Следующая встреча состоялась чуть позже, чем ожидал Лански, но значительно раньше, чем было запланировано. Лучиано заявился под занавес ненормированного рабочего дня агента, удачно для себя, попав на отсутствие кордонов в виде «секретарш». Майер как раз докуривал сигарету, когда дверь распахнулась без малейшего такта и этикета. Чарли стоял на пороге с непроницаемым выражением лица и его общий настрой можно было уловить по закатанным до локтей рукавам и сжатым кулакам. Галстука на шее не было, а воротник рубашки небрежно топорщился.  
\- О, Чарльз, добрый вечер, я как раз... - мягко начал Лански, стараясь добавить в голос мёда и бархата, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Стоило ему оказаться в паре шагов от мебели, Лучиано не упуская момента бросился на него, сбивая с ног и пытаясь вломить посильнее сгруппировавшемуся агенту. Но тот оказался опытным в этих делах и довольно успешно парировал все атакующие удары кулаками. Они провозились на ковре несколько минут, пока Чарли наконец не приложил его в подбородок, а Майер не поймал его за горло.  
\- Готов к конструктивному диалогу? - спросил агент, переводя дух и слегка стискивая пальцы на чужой шее.  
Чарли скривился и вырвался из некрепкого захвата. Поднявшись на ноги, он протянул руку Лански, рывком заставляя его встать. Они отряхнулись и Майер бросил на него хмурый взгляд. Итальянец выглядел... Потеряно. Нет, пришёл он, судя по всему, с одним желанием, которое было мотивировано определённым событием, это ясно. Но, видимо, когда жажда насилия была утолена он остался в растерянности. И терзался, а почему, собственно, это всё случилось. Он выглядел даже мило. Он выглядел странно искренне.  
\- Будешь? - Майер достал из стола бутылку из толстого стекла, в которые обычно наливают бренди или коньяк.  
Чарли утвердительно кивнул и принял протянутый ему стакан с выпивкой. Лански сел обратно в своё кресло и пригубил свою порцию, пристально наблюдая за своим посетителем.  
\- И что это было? - нарушил их алкогольную паузу Лучиано.  
\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить. - уголки рта Майера дернулись вверх.  
Итальянец стиснул зубы и поставил на его стол опустевший стакан.  
-...Так как прошли пробы? - невинно спросил Лански.  
\- Порядок, не считая сегодняшних. - Чарли опять сжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул. - Это какая-то шутка? Потому что я совсем не уверен в законности таких...  
\- Расслабься. - Майер проникновенно посмотрел на него. -В следующий раз могу устроить в фильм с девочкой...  
По выражению лица Лучиано он сообразил, что тот сейчас может опять вспылить и поспешно выставил перед собой руки.  
\- Дело не в том с кем! - стараясь не повышать голос, произнёс итальянец. - Дело в том, что я не хочу сниматься в порнографии!  
\- То есть проблем по части концепции у тебя нет, тебя тематика смущает? Эй, ну, погоди, погоди, не кипятись. -Майер вдруг почувствовал на нижней губе солоноватый привкус — и припомнил, что её действительно пощипывало, когда он пил коньяк. Значит удар Лучиано успешно достиг цели и простым синяком он не отделается.  
Неожиданно для Майера Чарли опустился на стул и обреченно обмяк в нём, тоскливо смотря на агента.  
\- Не думай, что это шутка. - спокойно продолжил Лански. - Просто, я таким избавляюсь от лишнего. Есть немало симпатичных ребят, которые приходят в поиске работы, но не имеющие достаточно навыков для чего-то иного. Зато у них есть внешность... Пусть и с талантами напряг. Так вот, я специально посылаю всех новых клиентов, вне зависимости от пола, между прочим, на съемки таких фильмов. Ты удивишься, сколько из них туда приходят и остаются. Все в выигрыше — я получаю некоторый процент от всяких независимых студий, занимающимися производством этих фильмов. Они получают доход. И не висят на мне мертвым грузом, который не способен реально чего-то добиться. Рад, что ты не из таких...  
\- Мог бы хотя бы отправить меня на кастинг фильма с девчонкой. - обиженно, но с улыбкой сказал Чарли. -Нет, правда, а это легально, вообще? Парень с парнем. Кино...  
\- Спрос есть. - пожал плечами Майер. - Я бы послал тебя на более «традиционный» фильм, но, увы, на этой неделе искали парня для другого. Но я сделаю себе пометку в твоём деле, что ты только по девочкам. - он хитро подмигнул итальянцу.  
На что тот некоторое время внимательно смотрел на него, а потом таинственно улыбнулся. Почему Майера смутило отсутствие прямого ответа на этот вопрос, он не понял.  
\- У тебя кровь. - Чарли показал на свой подбородок.  
\- Твоими молитвами. - добродушно отозвался агент и достал из кармана платок, стараясь вслепую оттереть подтек.  
\- Ну, почти. -итальянец махнул рукой. -Ещё чуть-чуть пониже, но можешь оставить, выглядишь более сурово.  
\- Ладно, Чарли, спасибо тебе за бодрящее оживление моего скучного офисного вечера. - Майер вновь поднялся на ноги. -Отдохни завтра, скоро я займусь тобой вплотную, у меня уже есть кое-какие места, где нужен парень как ты.  
Незаметно за своим трепом Лански довёл его до дверей. Они пожали руки, а затем... Затем произошло нечто, поставившее агента в тупик. Он готов был поклясться, что ему привиделось всё, но итальянец естественным движением облизал большой палец на своей руке и провёл им по подбородку Майера. А потом вежливо попрощался и ушёл, оставив агента недоуменно стоять в дверях.  
В конечном счете Лански решил списать это на своё нетрезвое воображение, отчасти, а отчасти на итальянский свободный нрав и манеры. Они вечно себе позволяют поцелуи, объятия и ещё ворох ненужных прикосновений в придачу. 

***

Чарли был вынужден признать, что "заняться им вплотную" не было образным выражением. Майер занялся и очень серьёзно. У него были связи, Лучиано даже не мог представить насколько далеко они простираются. Например, он знал директора Бродвейского театра. Чарли с трудом мог вспомнить свободный вечер за пол месяца беготни по пробам и репетициям, так что вечернее приглашение в ресторан от уже "своего" агента он не сразу понял.  
\- Это будет какая-то особенная встреча? - рассеяно спросил Чарли подходя к своему шкафу с одеждой.  
\- Нет. - на том конце раздался мягкий смешок. -Я зову тебя поужинать, расскажешь мне как у тебя дела.  
\- Хм?  
\- Лучиано, просто оденься прилично, я заберу тебя через полтора часа.  
\- Я понял.  
Итальянец всё ещё обозревал свои рубашки и пиджаки пытаясь понять что из этого всего попадало под определение Майера "прилично".

До сих пор Лучиано не видел агента за рулем; пару раз, когда Лански возил его на какие-то театральные прослушивания, с ним был шофер с авто. Но сам агент водил свежий Корветт иссиня-черного цвета.  
\- Запрыгивай, - Лански махнул ему рукой.  
Кожаный салон приветливо скрипнул, при соприкосновении с тканью костюма Лучиано и автомобиль тронулся. Транспорт странным образом подходил невысокому агенту, но совершенно не вязался с его образом в голове Чарли. Дорогая непрактичная машина у такого расчетливого человека. Да, пусть он бы очевидно обеспеченным, но стал таким не благодаря тому, что выбрасывал тысячи долларов на красивую жизнь в виде таких покупок.  
\- Почему такой мрачный? Плохо спишь? - голос Майера звучал устало, но очень дружелюбно. Казалось, будто бы он более чем рад отделаться от утомительной работы, чтоб встретиться с Чарли.  
\- Сплю мало, но крепко. - усмехнулся Лучиано и потянулся за пачкой сигарет в карман, но вовремя себя остановил.  
И тут же наткнулся на недоуменный взгляд агента.  
\- Что?  
\- Знаю, что многие не любят курить в машине, так что... - пожал плечами итальянец.  
\- Ах, это. - закатил глаза Лански. - Кури, будь моим гостем. Можешь и меня угостить.  
Чарли проворно прикурил две сигареты и поднёс одну к губам агента. На короткое мгновение его губы коснулись пальцев Лучиано и тот спешно убрал руку.  
\- Давай, расскажи мне, как успехи. - Лански выпустил дым колечками.  
\- Неплохо, я думаю. - осторожно ответил Чарли. - На следующей неделе премьера постановки...  
\- Ни за что не пропущу. - уверенно произнёс Майер и улыбнулся, зажав сигарету в губами. - О, мы приехали.  
Заведение оказалось не настолько помпезное, как себе воображал Лучиано, это был небольшой джаз-клуб. Сам Чарли не слишком разбирался в такой музыке, но сейчас про джаз в определённых кругах нужно было говорить только хорошее или ничего, но лучше - хорошее, если хочешь прослыть умным человеком. Или, хотя бы, не глупым.  
Их проводили в небольшой закрытый закуток на двоих и где тут же появился официант. Лански сам сделал заказ, Чарли даже не пытался прислушаться к тому, что его агент вполголоса бормотал официанту - он смотрел на певичку на сцене.  
\- Итак, Чарли. - Майер привлек его внимание, слегка коснувшись его локтя. -Я хотел обсудить с тобой один важный вопрос.  
Он выглядел довольно расслабленно, так что Лучиано решил, что вопрос, только называется "важным".  
\- Мы должны с тобой подписать контракт. О том, что я буду твоим представителем. Ты разбираешься в такого рода бумагах? - Лански достал портсигар и вновь закурил.  
\- Со временем во всём начинаешь разбираться. - аккуратно сказал Чарли.  
\- Хорошо. - Майер сделал паузу, задумчиво изучая его лицо и что-то просчитывая в уме. -Я попрошу составить контракт и дам тебе его проверить пару дней. Прочитаешь, посмотришь, оценишь, прикинешь. Я допускаю некоторые поправки в условиях соглашения, но наглости не терплю, так?  
\- Я бы удивился, если бы терпел.  
Официант незаметно принёс выпивку и снова исчез.  
\- Ты действительно вырос в Нижнем Ист Сайде? - вдруг спросил Лански, прищуриваясь.  
Чарли пожал плечами и пригубил виски из своего стакана.  
\- Это и правда странно...  
Между ними воцарилась тишина, которая, впрочем, не была напряженной — каждый обдумывал всё сказанное за столом. Группа на сцене закончила петь и ушла на перерыв.  
\- Тебя воспитывали с таким отношением к итальянцам? - уточнил Чарли.  
\- Ну... Некоторые итальянцы не давали мне забывать, кто мы, а кто они. Правда, это было очень давно и...  
\- А меня — нет. - прервал его Лучиано. -Мои родители не имели предрассудков предыдущих поколений.  
Майер заметил, что тот несколько нервничает, ему даже показалось, что он далеко не в первый раз объясняет это кому-то. А ещё, звучал он, пусть и не без упорства, но с какой-то обреченностью. Будто бы он верит в свои слова, но не верит, что кто-то воспримет это серьёзно.  
\- Можешь считать меня кем хочешь. Кем тебе привычнее... - криво улыбнулся Чарли.  
\- Тебя, наверное, столько шпыняли в детстве. - протянул Майер неторопливо делая затяжку.  
\- Я что, похож на того, кто в детстве позволял с собой так обращаться? - насмешливо, но с вызовом отреагировал Лучиано.  
\- Нет, я не совсем об этом. Я хочу сказать, это наверняка было непросто. Даже, если ты выходил в любых драках победителем.  
\- У нас разговор или сеанс психоанализа?  
\- Просто хочу узнать тебя получше.  
\- Ковыряясь в моём детстве? - Чарли чувствовал, что ведёт себя не слишком учтиво, но он начинал раздражаться.  
Этот парень, Майер, с одной стороны он казался очень понимающим и располагающим. Даже внимательным. А с другой стороны он был очень проницательным и умудрялся ткнуть в не самую приятную тему разговора. И ему, судя по всему, нравилось, что он выбивает собеседника из колеи.  
\- Не сердись, если ты не хочешь о чем-то говорить, ты можешь меня осадить. - Лански вежливо улыбнулся. - Лично у меня были в детстве проблемы с ребятам вроде тебя. Не со всеми, так что не считай меня предвзятым.  
Чарли опрокинул в рот остатки выпивки и молча откинулся на спинку небольшого дивана.  
\- Мне ты нравишься. - подвел итог Майер и больше ничего не сказал.  
Остаток ужина они провели в тактичном молчании, изредка прерываясь на обсуждения мелочей о театре и работы Чарли до обращения к Лански. Чарли показалось, что что-то в его поведении изменилось, хоть он и раньше не особенно давил на свой авторитет и положение в обществе. Сейчас разница в их социальном положении и вовсе исчезла. Лучиано сообразил в чем дело, ему вдруг стало комфортно ужинать с этим парнем, даже в тишине. Даже не смотря на некоторые казусы в начале их беседы.  
Они так быстро домчались до дома Чарли, что тот, пребывая в своих размышлениях и вовсе этого не заметил.  
\- Мне почему-то казалось, что ты довольно болтливый и наглый парень. - напоследок с улыбкой сказал Майер.  
\- Я такой. - извиняющимся тоном ответил Чарли. - Просто я чертовски устал.  
\- Тогда постарайся высыпаться и отдыхать, хорошо? Если график слишком...  
\- Всё нормально. - мягко оборвал агента Лучиано.  
Майер понимающе кивнул и уехал в ночь на своём Корветте.

 

Чарли не мучил мандраж перед выступлением. Не мучил на сцене, он не забыл свои слова, он не забыл места своего появления. Он ощущал себя очень уверенно, будто бы наконец попал туда, где должен был быть все эти годы. До того момента, как, выйдя на поклон со всеми актёрам, он не увидел лицо своего агента, во втором ряду. И по его выражению было невозможно уловить, понравилось ему или нет. Его лицо вообще ничего не выражало, разве что легкую скуку. И вот тут-то Лучиано бросило в жар и пробил холодный пот, даже колени начали подрагивать, чёрт их дери. Он хотел как можно скорее убраться со сцены, быстрее, быстрее. Но было ещё два поклона...  
Стараясь не сносить всех и вся на своём пути Чарли прорывался в гримерную, общую, с ещё парой актёров, которые о чём-то переговаривались снаружи. Увидев Чарли оба замолчали и заинтересованно на него посмотрели.  
\- Тебя там. Кхм. Ждут. Ты давай побыстрее, нам бы переодеться и снять краску с лица. - один из них шутливо толкнул его в плечо.  
Лучиано вдруг понял, что он уже не хочет в гримерную. Он хочет сбежать из театра, купить билет до Кубы в один конец и больше никогда не возвращаться. Но руки коллег уже втолкнули его в помещение.  
\- Мистер Лучиано? - Чарли в приступе легкой паники не сразу нашел источник звука. К его радости источником не оказался Майер.  
Это был мужчина, слегка за сорок в темно-синем костюме двойке и очках с тонкой золотой оправой.  
\- Я представляю одну киностудию... - вкрадчиво начал он и достал из нагрудного кармана визитку двумя пальцами. -Вы, быть может, о нас пока не слышали - мы быстро развиваемся, но всё же, недостаточно быстро.  
\- Ээм. Да. - Лучиано сколько не вглядывался, так и не смог собрать буквы на визитке в слова. - То есть нет, я не слышал...  
\- Так вот, мистер Лучиано, мы сейчас в активном поиске актёров, готовых строить карьеру в кино и на телевидении. Мы были бы рады, если бы Вы заглянули к нам, как у Вас появится свободный день, чтоб пообщаться, если Вам это, конечно, интересно.  
\- А какого рода кино? - задумчиво протянул Чарли, припоминая маленькую шутку его агента.  
\- О, разнообразное, возможно, Вы могли видеть что-то. В общем, если вы заглянете, мы и расскажем о себе и послушаем про Вас. Обсудим возможности.  
Чарли поднял на него глаза.  
\- О, я вижу, вы устали, не смею больше отвлекать. Отдыхайте, расслабляйтесь, а как будет свободное время, позвоните нам. - мужчина изящно поправил очки и легкой походкой вышел из помещения.  
До ушей Чарли донеслись возмущенные крики и в дверях гримерки материализовался Майер. Лучиано даже не успел вздрогнуть или испугаться - вот он уже стоит. В каком-то смятении или недовольстве.  
\- Это ещё кто? - резко спросил Лански и ногой подтащил к себе стул, усаживаясь нога на ногу и выуживая из кармана портсигар.  
\- Хм? - Чарли привалился к столу и убрал со лба упавшие кудри.  
\- Этот индюк в очках. Кто это был? - повторил Майер и раздраженно прикурил сигарету.  
\- Это... Ах, да. - Лучиано протянул в его сторону визитку. - Парень из какой-то киностудии. Я так и не понял из какой.  
Лански сузил глаза переводя взгляд с протянутой ему визитки на лицо Чарли.  
\- Как интересно. - выгнул бровь агент. - А ты ему сказал, что у тебя есть официальный представитель?  
\- Ну... Нет. Но ты ведь не совсем официальный мой представитель пока? - Чарли с трудом сел на стул перед зеркалом.  
Повисла напряженная пауза.  
\- Вот как. Я тебя понял. - очень тихо сказал Майер.  
\- Ты не понял, Господи Боже! Я не это имел в виду! - начал оправдываться Лучиано. - Да я не знаю, почему я ничего не сказал, просто вылетело из головы. Перенервничал!  
\- С кем не бывает. - язвительно отреагировал Лански. - Знаешь, как поступим, Чарли? Будь добр, загляни ко мне завтра утром в офис, так? Мы почитаем вместе бумажки. Я объясню тебе что к чему. И сделаю тебя своим.  
Последнее предложение прозвучало так нереально, что надолго застряло в ушах Лучиано. Хотя, в контексте это звучало вполне логично и прозрачно. Он недоуменно посмотрел на Лански - тот выпускал струйкой дым и колюче смотрел в ответ.  
"Сделаю тебя своим." Вот так просто.  
Майер докурил и, поднявшись, пошел к дверям.  
\- Наоборот. - сказал ему вслед Лучиано. - Это я сделаю тебя своим.  
Лански остановился, но не повернулся, сжимая ручку двери.  
\- Официальным представителем.  
Хлопок двери. Снова открытая дверь и в гримерку пришли коллеги Чарли ругая его на чём свет стоит. Лучиано вернулся к своему отражению и снятию грима. Это был странный вечер по всем статьям.

 

Майер расхаживал по кабинету и старался максимально ясно и доступно ответить на редкие вопросы Чарли, который, в свою очередь, сидел на майеровском стуле за его столом и читал договор. Это не был его первый договор, но всякие поправки и "мелкий шрифт" поселили массу сомнений.  
\- Чт...Что это значит, вот это? - Чарли постукивал карандашом по губам.  
Лански подошёл к нему и наклонился через плечо, разглядывая, на что показывает Лучиано. И мгновенно, сам того не осознавая, выдернул Чарли из сосредоточенности на изучении бумаг. Итальянца окутал сухой и прохладный запах одеколона и табака. Он незаметно глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Это был дурманящий запах. Как он раньше не обращался внимания?  
\- Ну, то и значит. - фыркнул Майер. -Как раз то, о чем вчера говорили. Ты больше не говоришь ни с кем напрямую. Теперь у тебя есть буфер в виде меня, который воспринимает информацию и доносит до тебя самую суть.  
\- Почему тогда нельзя так и написать? - проворчал Чарли и откинулся назад, смотря на Лански снизу вверх.  
Губы агента дрогнули растянулись в тёплой, но мимолетной усмешке.  
\- И я очень надеюсь, что ты выбросишь в помойку ту визитку. - сказал Майер.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, что вот... - Лански опять склонился, взял его за кисть и направил его указательный палец на пункт в договоре, который они обсуждали.  
Чарли вдруг обнаружил, что он практически касается кончиком носа щеки Майера. А ещё он заметил родинку чуть ниже его губ. И что, если он ещё немного пробудет в этом коконе из запаха одеколона Лански он забудет обо всех делах, которые ему нужно сегодня сделать.  
\- Но знаешь что... - Майер вдруг сделал несколько шагов назад, к окну. -Если ты так уж хочешь, тебе это необходимо - погуляй. Сходи к ним на студию. Послушай про золотые горы, которые они тебе наобещают. Поешь их бесконечных "завтраков" несколько месяцев. Может даже год. Сыграй в паре неудачных фильмов за копейки.  
Лучиано крутанулся на его стуле, поворачиваясь в сторону агента, тот, будто почувствовал и повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Давай, попробуй. - с недоброй улыбкой сказал он. -Попытай счастья.  
Итальянец нахмурился.  
\- Опустись ниже, чем был до встречи со мной. И это хорошо, если они помучают тебя год. Но ты можешь и крепко влипнуть. -Лански скрестил руки на груди. - Стань полным неудачником. И знаешь что?  
Он вдруг подошёл к нему и взялся обеими руками за подлокотники, хитро улыбаясь.  
\- Потом возвращайся ко мне. - он пристально смотрел в глаза Чарли. - Я приму тебя назад. Я, почему-то, люблю неудачников.  
\- Я чем-то тебя обидел?  
\- Разве что тем, что так легко списал меня со счетов. - пожал плечами Лански.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты раздуваешь из мухи слона?  
\- Чарли. - обманчиво мягко начал агент. - Я вижу, ты не готов к такому ответственному шагу.  
Майер прошёл к своему столу и закрыл папку с договором.  
\- Наверное, тебе нужно ещё подумать.  
Чарли решил не спорить. Он и так был, в целом, покладистым в общении с агентом, а тут он вовсе не нашёл причин перечить. Он молча покинул кабинет, с трудом вспоминая, что ещё было сегодня запланировано.

На удачу Чарли его график был настолько плотным, что попросту не осталось сил и времени на размышления о конфликте с Лански. Хотя в те немногие минуты отдыха он мысленно возвращался в его кабинет и прокручивал в голове весь диалог от начала до конца. Ему казалось, что он почти понимает причины раздражения агента, но не мог заставить себя принять его правоту. С другой стороны, он прокручивал не только лишь их диалог. Он вспоминал густой и сухой запах табака смешанный с запахом одеколона с какими-то морскими нотками. Вспоминал, как аккуратно воротник светло-голубой рубашки прилегал к его шее. И родинку, её особенно. Чарли не замечал за собой такого раньше, да и сейчас не готов был в полной мере признать, что находит привлекательным другого мужчину. Он находил привлекательным Майера, а не просто мужчину. Майера вместе с его, местами, сложным характером. Майера, который так же мог быть очень понимающим и податливым в общении. Да, дело не в мужчинах, дело в нём.  
\- Чёрт возьми, ты каждый день так поздно возвращаешься? - услышал Чарли, едва он дошёл до фонаря напротив крыльца его дома.  
Майер сидел наверху, рядом со входной дверью и курил, а его машина была припаркована прямо напротив крыльца - погруженный в свои думы Лучиано не заметил её. Почему-то, его появление оказалось внезапным, но не неожиданным.  
\- Доброго вечера. - устало улыбнулся итальянец, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
Агент кивнул.  
\- До сих пор люблю этот район. Сейчас всё здесь так изменилось... Когда-то знал тут как свои пять пальцев каждую улицу. - сказал он, выпрямляясь.  
\- Зайдёшь? - Чарли открыл дверь перед ним.  
Лански воспользовался приглашением и оказался в прихожей с высоким потолком. Лучиано включил свет и махнул рукой вглубь квартиры.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. - Чарли снял пиджак и потянулся.  
Майер проследил взглядом за его действиям и заинтересованно осмотрелся. Он не думал, что его клиент живет в такой обстановке, ему почему-то представлялся Чарли в просторной квартире где-то ближе к центру, на высоком этаже. Большие окна и пастельные тона. А здесь было уютно-темно, свет был ненавязчивым и тёплым.  
\- Выпьешь? - раздался голос Чарльза из прилегающего помещения к прихожей. Вместо двери в него вела арка.  
\- Не в одиночестве. - Майер, всё ещё озираясь, оказался в длинной кухне. И опять света было довольно много, но он был теплым и неярким.  
Чарли достал два стакана и плеснул виски. Лански подошёл к вытянутому столу с высокими стульями и взял один стакан, принюхиваясь к выпивке.  
\- Я больше люблю ирландский виски, чем скотч. - пояснил Чарли и стукнул своим стаканом о его.  
Майер сделал небольшой глоток и медленно проглотил. Лучиано опёрся локтем на стол, подпирая подбородок и уставился на гостя.  
\- Ну и что ты молчишь? - спросил он.  
\- Я закурю? - попросил Майер и Чарли подтащил с середины стола пепельницу ближе к нему.  
Спустя пару мгновений, щелчок зажигалки и струйку дыма, агент шумно вздохнул.  
\- Я хочу попросить прощения. За эту сцену в офисе. Я перегнул палку, сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. - неторопливо начал он и Чарли услышал знакомые мягкие интонации в его голосе, не нарочитые, а настоящие, с желанием донести до собеседника всё своё желание идти навстречу. - Для начала, мне стоило бы сказать, что ты хорош. На сцене. Не ожидал от тебя многого, уж извини, сказывается мой опыт.  
Лучиано удивлённо вскинул брови. Он и впрямь решил начать издалека. Но это было приятно, получить его одобрение.  
\- Просто осознание того, что у меня из под носа чёрте куда уводят отличного актёра... - Майер затянулся и сверкнула тлеющая сигарета.  
\- Ревность? - с легкой насмешкой вырвалось у Лучиано.  
\- Конечно. - утвердительно кивнул агент. -Естественно, что мне захотелось предъявить права, извини за такую фигуру речи. Ты мог бы меня осадить, между прочим.  
\- Мгм. - неопределенно отозвался Чарли, поднося стакан ко рту.  
\- Ну так что? Мои грехи отпущены? - нетерпеливо спросил Майер и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу.  
\- Но ты всё ещё не хочешь, чтоб я посетил киностудию?  
Тот поджал губы и отвел взгляд.  
\- Да ладно, перестань, я просто шучу. - Лучиано протянул руку и сжал его плечо, хотя изначально собирался по-дружески пихнуть.  
Майер вдруг посмотрел на него так, что Чарли и вовсе забыл, где он находится. С такой нежностью и благодарностью, так отзывчиво и тепло. Итальянец почувствовал почти осязаемое желание встать ближе и обнять его, прижать к себе, возможно, даже, поцеловать.  
\- О, Господи.. - едва слышно выдохнул Майер и спешно затушил сигарету, освобождаясь от руки Лучиано на своём плече и так же торопливо стараясь покинуть помещение и его жилище.  
Чарли только успел опомниться и пустился вслед за ним, в прихожую.  
\- Ты куда?! - возмутился он, упираясь одной рукой во входную дверь.  
\- Мне пора. Уже поздно. И тебе нужно отдохнуть. - коротко ответил Майер и не без усилия поднял на него глаза. -Чарли, я... Мне не хотелось бы, чтоб ты думал обо мне плохо, поэтому я бы хотел уйти. Рад, что мы уладили конфликт. И не могу дождаться, когда начнутся наши официальные деловые отношения.  
Он выглядел очень растеряно, Лучиано до сих пор не видел его таким. Настолько не в своей тарелке.  
\- Не вижу причин думать о тебе плохо. - убежденно отозвался итальянец, приблизившись к нему.  
\- И я бы хотел придерживаться этого курса. -Лански чуть отступил назад.  
Чарли провёл пальцем от узла его галстука до места, где он скрывался в жилете и почувствовал как Майер задержал дыхание. Бережно вытащив галстук, Лучиано слегка потянул его на себя.  
\- Чарли! - взмолился Майер.  
\- Почему ты сопротивляешься, когда я сам к тебе пристаю? - прошептал итальянец и свободной рукой притянул его к себе ближе за шею. - Сам ведь хотел сделать меня "своим" недавно...  
\- Это фигура речи! - парировал агент и уперся раскрытой ладонью в его грудь. -Чарли, это очень непрофессионально.  
\- Устраивать склоки тоже непрофессионально. Можно уже мне получить что-то приятное от этой "непрофессиональности", в которой мы погрязли? - Лучиано с наслаждением вдохнул запах агента, этот одеколон, который сейчас опьянял не хуже виски.  
Майер взял его пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал. Чарли ожидал, что ему будет непривычно, раньше ему точно не приходилось переходить с мужчинами в настолько близкое общение. Но нет, все ощущалось так остро и правильно. На губах агента не было слоя помады, они были слегка сухими с терпкой горчинкой табака. Обычно, первые поцелуи Чарли были мимолетным касанием губ, как бы проверкой партнёрши, её желаний. Не в этот раз, с Майером было так естественно, раскрыться и ответить, почувствовать привкус виски на его языке, распробовать его полностью, пока хватало воздуха в легких. В полной тишине и полумраке его прихожей, всё ещё сжимая галстук Лански в одной руке и притягивая его к себе ближе за шею, пальцами касаясь его волос на загривке.  
Агент разорвал поцелуй, вызвав у Чарли огорчённый вздох и напряженно посмотрел на него, ожидая реакции.  
-...Всё нормально? - чуть хрипло спросил он, нарушая тишину.  
\- Было, пока ты не перестал и не начал задавать глупые вопросы. -Лучиано увидел его совсем по-новому. Он казался настолько другим, сложно было представить, что тот образ, который он себе нарисовал при первой встрече, был образом того же человека, которого он видел сейчас. Чарли уже начал себя подозревать во влечении, когда понял, насколько пристальное внимание он вдруг начал уделять внешности Майера.  
\- Не думал, что всё сложится так. - произнёс итальянец, теребя его галстук и усмехаясь.  
\- О чём ты? - всё ещё немного нервно уточнил его гость.  
\- В смысле, мы довольно много времени потеряли, разве нет? - Чарли прижал его к стене, стараясь одними пальцами ослабить узел его галстука.  
\- Погоди, погоди, Чарли. Может, достаточно глупостей на сегодня?  
\- Глупости это твой галстук и вообще одежда!  
\- Чарли. - Майер не повысил голос, но сказал это так чётко и внятно, что Лучиано остановился. - Не торопись.  
Он почувствовал теплое прикосновение ладони агента к своей щеке.  
\- У нас полно времени. - Лански мазнул подушечкой большого пальца по его губам. - Просто, не сегодня вечером. Не так. Не в прихожей, торопливо, как подростки. Я хочу уделить тебе больше, чем 15 минут. Считай меня старомодным.  
\- Я тебя понял. - согласился Лучиано и уткнулся носом в его шею.  
\- Ты не обижаешься? - спросил Майер, перебирая его волосы.  
\- Нее-еет. - приглушенно отозвался итальянец в его шею. - И когда я могу надеяться на твоё внимание?  
\- На внимание - когда угодно. Всё моё внимание - твоё. - рассмеялся Лански. - А от своих дел я освобожусь к твоему выходному, идёт?  
\- Я весь твой. Ты весь мой. - Чарли не удержался и дразняще лизнул его губы, стараясь украсть ещё один поцелуй.  
Майер ответил, мягче, глубже, интимнее, чем первый раз. Пусть их отношения даже ещё не были отношениям, это был жест любовника. Это было именно такое, бессловесное обещание, оставляющее привкус желания. Майер был так хорош.  
\- Ты весь мой. - эхом отозвался Лански в его губы. - Потерпи немного, ладно?  
\- Приложу все усилия.  
\- Хороший мальчик. - похвалил его агент, а Чарли возмущенно рассмеялся. Какого чёрта, он же младше, почему ОН называет его "мальчиком"? 

 

Чарли объявился в офисе Майера меньше, чем через неделю их встречи. И цель у него была, даже по его меркам, жалкая.  
Его уже пропускали в кабинет шефа без вопросов, даже в столь поздний час. Майер сидел за своим столом и что-то чиркал в бумагах. Настольная лампа - единственный источник света в помещении, подчеркивала пролегшие тени под его глазами. Он поднял голову и прищурился, всматриваясь в нарушителя его спокойствия.  
\- О, здравствуй. - на лице Лански отразилось облегчение и он махнул на стул с другой стороны стола. - Масса дел, да?  
Фраза звучала не столько как вопрос, сколько как констатация факта. Чарли проигнорировал стул и облокотился на сам стол, рядом с бумагами, которые расписывал Майер, настойчиво отвлекая его от работы. Агент сделал ещё несколько пометок и отложил ручку, откидываясь на своём кресле. Лучиано отметил, что его изможденность вблизи бросалась в глаза ещё сильнее. И общий его вид - галстука нет, жилет расстёгнут, запонки сняты и лежат рядом с пепельницей. Пиджак неизменно висел на спинке его кресла.  
\- Чем обязан? - Майер тепло улыбнулся и потёр глаза.  
\- Извини, мне никак не освободиться. -Чарли старался, чтоб он не прозвучал слишком капризно.  
\- Сам видишь, я в такой же ситуации. - Лански ободряюще погладил его руку.  
\- Судя по всему, спишь ты ещё меньше меня. - скептично отозвался итальянец.  
\- Не жалуюсь. - агент пожал плечами и похлопал себя по карманам. Не обнаружив желаемого, он запустил руку в карман пиджака и достал портсигар, предлагая своему посетителю сигарету и зажигая свою.  
Чарли кивнул и Майер прикурил ещё одну сигарету от своей и протянул ему.  
\- Я тебе не сильно мешаю? Мне вообще можно так приходить к тебе, м? - Лучиано усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Нет, нет. Конечно, можно. - отмахнулся Лански.  
\- А ещё кто-нибудь так же...Мхм, часто маячит у тебя перед носом?  
Майер поднял на него недоуменный взгляд и рассмеялся.  
\- Хитрый ход. -сквозь смех похвалил он. -Я всегда готов выслушать своих клиентов...  
Он поднялся на ноги и прикоснулся губами к его щеке, но Чарли тут же поймал ладонями его лицо и отчаянно поцеловал в губы. Лански в ответ обвил руками его пояс и медленно погладил спину. Нехотя отстранившись, Лучиано прислонился лбом к его лбу и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Если хочешь, ты можешь зайти ко мне вечером, завтра. - Майер всё ещё водил кончиками пальцев по его спине. - Думаю, я освобожусь раньше...  
\- Хочу. -твёрдо ответил Чарли.  
\- Тогда, приходи. - вздохнул агент. - Я дам тебе адрес.  
Лучиано не был уверен, сколько они так простояли, но когда он уходил со сложенным листком из записной книжки Майера в кармане, то никого из работников его конторы уже не было на местах и во внешнем кабинете царила тишина.

 

В самом разгаре дня Чарли посетила мысль, что его совсем не напрягает тот факт, что он планировал провести ночь с мужчиной. Впервые в жизни. С другой стороны, тот факт, что его привлекал мужчина, тоже не слишком заботил. Его как раз немного смущало, что всё это, что не вписывалось никаким образом в его жизнь до сих пор, вдруг стало таким естественным.  
Ничто внутри него так и не забило тревогу и не бросилось в панику вплоть до самого вечера, когда он обнаружил себя стучащим в дверь квартиры своего агента. Хотя дверной звонок был на месте.  
Некоторое время не было никаких звуков, а потом он услышал негромкую речь и дверь приоткрылась. Майер стоял перед ним, сжимая трубку телефона между ухом и плечом и держа сам аппарат в руках. Он коротко улыбнулся и махнул рукой, предлагая располагаться, как истолковал этот жест Чарли. Но Чарли застыл, понимая, что он в первый раз видит Лански в такой домашней атмосфере. Пусть он все ещё был в уличной одежде, он успел снять пиджак и расстегнуть сорочку до середины. Волосы были чуть менее аккуратно уложены, чем обычно, пара прядей падала на лоб и наверняка ему очень мешали. Лучиано почувствовал острое желание, сначала поправить его волосы, а потом раздеть до конца, но пришлось сдержано кивнуть и пройти вглубь помещения. Майер точно не болтал с приятелем, это было видно, по напряженно сведённым на переносице бровям, поэтому было бы верхом бестактности отвлекать его.  
Устроившись в мягком кресле и прислушиваясь, как Лански всё ещё бродит в прихожей и что-то отвечает собеседнику, Лучиано изучал его гостиную. Тут всё было непривычно светло и даже мягкий светло-серый ковер заставлял Чарли с содроганием представить себе масштабы уборки в этой квартире. Спустя четверть часа итальянец всерьёз подумал, что нужно бы улучить момент и с вежливой улыбкой откланяться, потому что он всё сильнее чувствовал, что пришёл он крайне не во время. Но стоило ему подняться как в гостиную вошёл хозяин квартиры и, застонав, уселся в соседнее с Чарли кресло.  
Прежде, чем что-то сказать Майер долго сверлил его взглядом.  
\- Мои извинения. - наконец вздохнул он и вытянул перед собой ноги. -Никак не мог более-менее вежливо завершить разговор...  
\- И дома работаешь? - аккуратно спросил Чарли.  
\- Иногда кажется, что я и во сне работаю. - сухо рассмеялся Майер и прикрыл глаза. -Я очень тебе рад.  
Он так и сидел с закрытыми глазами, когда Лучиано решил подняться и подошёл к его креслу сзади опуская ладони на плечи агента. Тот вздрогнул и резко посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Если сядешь чуть прямее, я попробую тебя расслабить. -сказал Чарли ему на ухо, наклоняясь к его лицу.  
Майер с трудом выполнил его просьбу, устраивая руки на подлокотниках. Лучиано начал бережно и неторопливо разминать его плечи, но чувствовал, как с каждым прикосновением агент все больше и больше напрягается.  
\- Ты не большой поклонник таких вещей? - Чарли прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Так заметно? - вымученно отозвался Лански. - Мне и на приёме у врача нелегко, что уж...  
\- Тогда, может не будем усугублять? - мягко предложил итальянец, убирая руки.  
\- Стой. - тихо произнёс Майер, ловя его за запястья и притягивая к себе. Чарли даже не подумал ослушаться, он податливо склонился и ответил на непривычно резкий и пылкий поцелуй, даже слегка грубый. Но в то же время такой отчаянный, как будто Майер всеми силами пытался загладить вину, которую сам себе надумал. Даже если Лучиано и посетила пару раз мысль, что он возможно не во время. Или, возможно, не самый желанный гость. Теперь он явственно ощущал — гость или нет, но он желанный. А ещё он осознал, что теперь поцелуев всегда будет недостаточно. Но как бы ему ни хотелось поднять свободную руку и запустить пальцы в волосы Лански, неторопливо соскользнув на шею и в расстёгнутую на груди рубашку. Он почему-то осознавал, что этого делать нельзя без разрешения.  
\- Какой я бездарный хозяин. - жарко шепнул ему в губы Майер и усмехнулся. - Даже не предложил тебе выпить.  
Он поднялся на ноги и отпустил руку Чарли, напоследок ласково погладив тыльную сторону его ладони, устремился к высокому шкафу со столиком у стены. Лучиано, ведомый каким-то бессознательным инстинктом устремился за ним, остановившись за спиной агента. Вдруг Майер отставил бутылку с выпивкой в сторону и уперся ладонями в узкую столешницу шкафа.  
\- Ты не хочешь пить, так? - негромко сказал Лански, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.  
Чарли отрицательно хмыкнул и склонился к его шее, не решаясь сделать что-либо.  
\- Тогда чего ты ждешь? - Майер чуть повернул голову вбок. - Я боюсь тебя отпугнуть и не смею тебя трогать..  
Лучиано, отчасти, не поверил своим ушам. С другой стороны, его уже ничего не волновало, как это прямое разрешение. Он обнял его за пояс и расстегнул последние пуговицы на рубашке вслепую. Тонкая майка под рубашкой вообще не была препятствием, но Чарли запустил ладони под неё с удовольствием изучая каждый участок кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Он и представления не имел, что нужно делать в подобных ситуациях, его просто тянуло к агенту.  
Майер шумно вздохнул и взяв его за руку своей рукой направил ниже, на ремень своих брюк. Чарли надеялся, ему хотелось, чтоб Лански руководил его действиями, хотел узнать, что ему сделать. Тот повернул к нему голову, так что оказалось, что Чарли настолько близко, что они соприкасались губами.  
\- Тебя это не смущает? - выдохнул Майер, прикрывая глаза, и только дразня итальянца дыханием.  
\- Нет. - мягко пресёк все дальнейшие вопросы Чарли вовлекая его в медленный и тягучий поцелуй.  
Он слегка сдвинул ладонь ниже, на его промежность, и почувствовал, как его агент задержал дыхание. Чарли не казались неправильными такие откровенные прикосновения к чужому телу, даже, к мужскому. Это не было стыдно или странно, это было такое же тело, как его, с такой же анатомией. Только вот разворот плеч Майера был чуть уже, рост — ниже, что было удивительно удобным и приятным сейчас. Кожа — светлее и, как казалось Чарли, мягче. Но они оба были мужчинами и Лучиано давно не ощущал такой близости ни с кем. В данным момент ему было не важно какого пола был Лански, его влекло именно к нему.  
Майер разорвал их поцелуй и едва слышно застонал, когда он сжал пальцы на его члене сквозь брюки и бельё. Это была хорошая реакция, Чарли показалось, что Лански не самый раскрепощённый любовник. Не дожидаясь разрешения, на этот раз, он уверенно расстегнул брюки агента и прикоснулся к обнаженной коже, провёл пальцами по бёдрам. Ему хотелось немного помучить его и подразнить, но куда сильнее ему хотелось доставить удовольствие. Чарли не мог говорить за себя, но ему всегда казалось, что он не слишком эгоистичен в постели, он старался брать не больше, чем отдаёт. Но девушки почти всегда недостаточно искренни. Не так, как Майер сейчас, совсем не так. Он инстинктивно подаётся навстречу его рукам, сжимает пальцами его бедро и ты открыто откинул назад голову, что Чарли видно его беззащитную шею и грудь в тёмных волосках. Почему-то сейчас это странно заводит. И стоны Лански, все такие же тихие, скорее как громкие вздохи. Но такие сладкие.  
Он быстро кончает, Чарли удовлетворённо наклоняется к его шее и собственнически целует, совсем внизу, где шея переходит в плечо. Но оставляет розовую отметку. Можно это было делать или нет, Лучиано не знает, но в любом случае, это легко скрыть.  
Лански достал из своего кармана платок и щепетильно вытер руки Чарли. Затем поправил свои брюки, и обратил свой усталый взор на итальянца. Но теперь во взгляде скользила лёгкая истома.  
\- Садись. - агент мягко толкнул гостя в грудь, вынуждая его упасть в кресло.  
Прежде чем Чарли успел догадаться о происходящем, Лански опустился на ковёр меж его коленей и провел руками по внутренней стороне его бедер. Его пальцы очень ловко расправились с застёжкой брюк Чарли. Всё это начинало казаться Лучиано немного безумным, но он ничего не мог поделать, чтоб это остановить. И он не был уверен, что должен это остановить. Майер был... Он был хорош. И Чарли мог с уверенностью сказать, такого с ним не делал никто. Девушки чаще попадались либо сдержанные либо неопытные, так что сравнить то, что делал Майер ему было не с чем. Да и это не было похоже на девушку, нисколько. Движения губ и языка, резко уверенно и так неприлично. Особенно, учитывая, что это Чарли должен был быть порочным и испорченным итальянцем со свободными нравами. А не этот воспитанный еврей. Но он был именно таким. И это тоже заводило Лучиано. Не только то, как он делал минет. То, что это никак не вписывалось в представления Чарли. Это разрывало его шаблон, это разрушало его представления и строило новые. О том, что этот парень знает об удовольствиях куда больше, чем Чарли.  
Майер всё ещё сидел в его ногах и курил. Они уже некоторое время так сидели, хозяин квартиры, скорее всего ленился и курил уже вторую сигарету, даже не пытаясь нарушить тишину. А Лучиано был просто не в состоянии двигаться, хотя что-то подсказывало, что его вполне могут выпроводить в скором времени. Но пока Майер сидел в его ногах, опираясь на его ноги так же, как Чарли опирался руками на подлокотники кресла.  
Итальянец осторожно протянул руку к его затылку и запустил пальцы в волосы. Лански, неожиданно, отклонился назад, к его прикосновению.  
\- Мммм. - Майер издал довольный звук и выдохнул дым колечками. - Ещё немного и я засну прямо здесь. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?  
Вопрос звучал хитро. Агент чуть повернул к нему голову и подмигнул.  
\- Останешься на ночь? - спокойно спросил он.  
Рука Лучиано, продолжавшая сквозь волосы Лански массировать его затылок остановилась.  
\- Да. - спешно ответил Чарли.  
\- Хорошо. Идём. 

***  
Чарли открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в потолок. Воспоминания о минувшей ночи мгновенно заполнили его голову и он судорожно огляделся. Майер лежал рядом и все ещё спал, лицом к нему. Он ведь и правда вчера устал, ещё до прихода Чарли. Зато сейчас итальянцу открылся отличный вид на свою же работу — на коже, где шея переходила в плечо, алела метка. Его это обрадовало, он протянул руку и едва ощутимо коснулся её кончиками пальцев. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтоб разбудить агента.  
\- Доброе утро. - он застенчиво улыбнулся. - Выспался?  
Итальянец кивнул.  
Лански зевнул и бодро выбрался из под одеяла, устремляясь в ванную. Чарли услышал звук льющейся воды и какое-то бормотание. Потом крайне негодующий возглас и Майер появился в проёме двери, соединяющей ванную и спальню.  
\- Чарльз, это называется хулиганство. - тон у него был угрожающий, но судя по усмешке на его губах, он не сердился.  
Он указывал зубной щёткой на свою шею с засосом.  
\- Нужно было сказать, что мне можно, а что - нет. - пожал плечами Лучиано и закинул руки за голову.


End file.
